


Exchange

by 7layers



Series: Untouchable [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, Lingerie, M/M, Other, Prostate Milking, Role Reversal, Submissive Iwai, bratty sub iwai is more like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7layers/pseuds/7layers
Summary: You've been thinking about turning the tables and taking control for once, so you buy Iwai a present to help get him into the role.





	Exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadcat/gifts).



> pidge here blew my mind with this request for mune and reader gifting each other the same present on accident, so not only did i write it, i fuckin drew it too 
> 
> https://7layersdeep.tumblr.com/post/160807630965/ (this is also an invitation to follow me on tumblr if you want to see me cry about hot video game dads every now and again)
> 
> and again, thanks so much for reading! all of your input and support means the world to me! <3

As much as you enjoyed your relationship with Iwai and the exchange you had, you realized you wouldn’t mind if you had _him_ tied down instead every now and then, had _him_ begging for mercy. He didn’t quite seem like the type who’d beg, per say, but you knew if you asked, he wouldn’t say no.

You weren’t quite sure how far to go with it. Iwai always seemed to have a plan when it came to this kind of thing, always knew how to make the most of what you’d offered him. You did your research in your down time, trying to recall what Iwai liked and didn’t like, before you took a trip down to Akihabara. The shops there were enormous, easy to get caught up in, but when you entered one store in particular and saw one item, you knew you had to get it for him. Consequences be damned. If he didn’t like it, he certainly didn’t have to wear it, but you were able to custom-order it in his size and pick it up a few days later.

Though - you weren’t going to lie - you hoped he genuinely liked it.

Later, you invited him over to your place again, intent on giving him his present. Before he left, he took a small bag with him as well, though he told you not to open it until you were alone together. Immediately, a tremble rocked your body as you looked at the bag. It didn’t jingle while he walked, not even on the train, so it didn’t have any metal on it - or it was wrapped incredibly well. Still, your mind went to cuffs or clamps, which may have postponed your plans for another day. He did say he had more intense things in mind for the two of you, after all.

Finally, you made it back home. Before he could offer you his present, you asked him further inside so you could give him his. You were significantly more confident purchasing this than you were giving it to him now, your palms sweating as the two of you exchanged presents.

"You really got me somethin’ too, huh?" Iwai murmured, offering you a quick tilt of the lips. You were warm from head to toe, from his smile and your own nerves, as you hoped over and over again that he wouldn’t hate it.

You were a bit quicker at opening your present than he was, since he’d just wrapped it in a sheet of tissue before placing it in the bag. As you pulled it out, you noticed it was some type of clothing. Lingerie.

It was actually really cute, all white with ruffles and panties that tied at the sides, long thigh-high stockings complete with a little collar. The top part had a hole in it at the middle of the chest shaped like a cat, pink whiskers surrounding the shape.

It was very, very cute. And very, _very_ familiar.

"...What the hell, kid?"

In Iwai’s hands was your gift. He held it up, face to face with the black ruffles, the opening at the chest in the lingerie _you_ gave to him. Long black stockings, a little black collar with a bell and those side-tie panties completed the look. Now that you looked at it, you realized you did a pretty good job at guessing his size, even with the vague measurements you gave the shopkeeper.

And you both got each other the exact same thing. _God._

"....Great minds think alike?" You offered sheepishly, your entire face probably red as a tomato. You weren’t exactly sure what to say, but you hoped he wasn’t mad.

But no, it didn’t seem like it. He let out a small laugh and looked over the set you bought, raising up an eyebrow. "You know I’ve never worn anythin’ like this before, right? Don’t think I’d look half as cute in it as you would."

Of course, your face warmed immediately as you held the top up to your chest, looking down at it. "If you don't want to put it on, you don't have to...I just thought that maybe you'd, um...like a change of pace?"

Iwai laughed warmly, reaching out for you and kissing your forehead. "You got a hell of a wild brain, kid. Tell ya what. You and I go put these on. Lemme know when yours is on, and we can show each other at the same time. If nothin' fits or you don't wanna wear it, just say so."

 

As you stripped down in your room – Iwai taking the bathroom to change – you pulled on the stockings and shimmied into the lingerie piece by piece. It really was a cute look, even if it was embarrassing now that you actually had it on. At least you and Iwai were wearing them together...?

You looked over your figure in the mirror, turning around and noting the little paw print on the seat of the bottoms. You called out for him, letting him know you were ready, and he opened up the door.

Iwai looked...adorable, actually. The little collar around his neck brought your attention to the gecko tattoo there, the black stockings bringing attention to his muscled thighs that you'd certainly noticed, but never paid attention to. The stark black contrasted well against his skin, and the splash of pink brought out the color in the tattoos on his arms.

It also brought your attention to the faint color in his cheeks. Was he embarrassed? He still had his hat on, his brow furrowed a bit as he stood in front of you. "...You're starin', kid."

"I'm sorry!" You apologized quickly, wrapping your arms around him and kissing his stubbly chin. "But it looks really nice on you!"

"Could say the same for you. Now, come 'ere, kid." As he started to lead you to bed, you stopped him, a grin starting to cross your face.

"Wait, Mune-san. Do you mind if we change things up a little?" He blinked, staring down at you, his brows starting to lift up. "Here, you get on the bed."

Slowly, he followed your instruction, crawling into bed and laying on his back, propped up against your pillows. "Kid, what...?" You stood at his side, placing an arm on the bed to hold him in place. The ensemble really suited him and you wanted to hear him call out for you instead, to drive him mad with pleasure. When his breath hitched and his hips lifted up, you slid your knee against his groin, letting him rest his feet flat against the bed.

"Is this alright?" You asked, sliding your hands up his body to grab at his pecs, feeling for his nipples through the top and pinching them. His eyes closed, his legs spreading apart a bit further. He was already half-hard in the tiny panties, his cock tugging up at the fabric. With a quick nudge, you pulled him out of the underwear, but kept it tied around his hips.

"S'fine, kid," he breathed, looking away for a moment before staring at your hands, his own hard cock, almost like he couldn't believe the turn of events. "Not how I expected this to go. But it's good. If I didn't like it, I'd tell you to cut it out."

He bit his lip, his hips wriggling around a little while you teased his nipples. He opened his mouth, probably about to tell you to cut it out, but your hands dragged down his body, feeling the hard curves of his muscles. You squeezed his backside before palming his length, watching his reactions change.

"Mune-san, you're really cute." You said it without thinking, but his eyes shifted away from you, red starting to blossom on his face. Just when you thought he couldn't get any cuter.

"...Kid, don't say shit like that," he grumbled, rolling his hips up to grind his cock against your hand. "I'm almost twice your age."

"But you really are cute!" You insisted. He raised his hands up, grabbing onto a pillow, looking away like he was debating whether or not to just bury his face in it. Of course, he was still hard in your grip, his cock hot against your hand. Clearly, he was enjoying himself, even if he complained a bit. Like he said: if he really didn't like it, he'd have asked you to stop.

You teased him with slow strokes, his breathing deep and a little ragged, like he was trying to keep himself together. You debated whether or not to finish him off, but you remembered how he'd teased you relentlessly before. It wouldn't hurt to be a little mean to him in return, would it?

With a little gesture of your hand, you urged him to turn around. Slowly, he maneuvered his legs around, rolling onto his stomach and raising up his ass for you, his cock pointed down toward your sheets. You wrapped a hand around his cock and gripped onto his inner thigh, tugging at his skin and watching his body jerk.

He buried his face into the pillows, finally able to hide from you. "What are you doing, Mune-san?" You teased, sliding your hand up to his backside, rubbing in a slow circle. He nodded, understanding your silent request, and you brought his hand down to smack his bottom. Iwai made a strangled noise, his cock jumping in your hand. "Didn't you put me up against a mirror and make me watch myself? Now you won't even let me see you?"

From your prodding, Iwai lifted up his head, reluctantly looking back to face you. He had a strange look on his face, like he was trying to defy you, but another quick tug to his cock had his expression melting into a resigned pleasure.

"You're a fuckin' piece of work, kid," he groaned as you untied a bow at his hip, squeezing him at the base to pull the other loose. You rubbed your finger against his ass, teasing his hole before giving him another spank, watching his pale skin turn pink under your hand. "Make sure you have your fun."

"Why, are you going to come after me for this?" You asked, a cheeky grin on your face. He clicked his tongue, resting his head back onto the pillows as you took the bottle of lubricant from your bedside and squeezed it out over his entrance. You heard him curse and mutter 'cold', but he didn't resist the finger you pressed against his ass, finally slipping inside.

"...Fuck." He had his teeth grit as you pumped your finger in and out of him slowly, letting him loosen around you. He was so tight, but you managed to find something inside of him that made his body twitch. As you pressed against it, his cock jumped, precum starting to leak down. You couldn't tease him for keeping his head down this time, knowing that he was trying to keep control, even as you slid over and teased his prostate.

Just to push him over the edge, you pressed up against his prostate _hard_ , gripping onto the base of his cock. Impatiently, he fucked down into your hand, his knuckles white as his fists clenched at the sheets.

"Kid," Iwai snarled, his voice muffled. "Let me finish."

"Are you ordering me?" You asked, still squeezing onto him, watching a string of precum ooze down onto the bed. "Shouldn't you ask me nicely?"

"You..." He replied, trying to steady his breathing. He didn't speak for a moment and you thought he might have been mad, but eventually he muttered, "...Please. Let me finish."

"Hm..." You pretended to mull it over, though you didn't release your hold. "I'll think about it."  
"You fuckin'--" He started, but he cut himself off as you fucked him with your finger, finally loosening your grip to stroke him off quickly. You wanted to see him come undone and you did, feeling him writhe around in your grasp, his thighs tensing up. With your administrations, he came in your hand, his hot seed leaking down through your fingers, coating your palm with his release. You'd never heard him this loud before, his insides clamping onto your finger while he groaned, his chest heaving with his gasps. Once he finished, you slowly took your finger back, letting him catch his breath as he rolled over onto his back again.

His face was flushed as he took your hand, pulling you in closer to lick his cum from your hand, cleaning you off with broad swipes of his tongue. He took your fingers into his mouth and teased each of them with his tongue, placing a kiss on the center of your palm.

"You little shit," he murmured, a playful smile on his lips. "How're you holdin' up? Need me to take care of you?"

You hadn't realized it until he mentioned it, but your arousal was clear enough for him to point out, even if he couldn't see your lower half. You were more focused on him finding his pleasure, though you did get a little caught up in the teasing. No wonder he got so carried away with it. It was hard not to, not when Iwai was being so cute. He must have seen you the same way.

You were about to answer when he pulled you down for a kiss, using the strength he was holding back to flip your positions so he was on top of you. He pinned you down, pulling away from the kiss with that same grin on his lips, teasing but predatory.

"Don't worry. I got you that outfit for a reason. Gonna make sure we make the most out of it, right?"

 

You hoped the lingerie was machine washable, otherwise you'd have to add it to the pile of clothes you'd absolutely destroyed since starting your relationship with Iwai. Of course, that was after you'd regained your senses. While he clearly enjoyed your teasing, he was determined to pay it back to you twice over, spending literal hours working you over the edge over and over again. You couldn't feel your legs, every part of you was sore, but you loved every minute of it.

When you could think again, you asked, "Did you enjoy yourself? When I took control, I mean."

Even though you caught him by surprise, he still smiled and ran a hand through your hair. "You did great, kid. Didn't think you wanted to swap, but it was nice. Good change of pace."

You yanked him down and kissed him, peppering smooches all over his face. "So you'd want to do it again?"

"...Oh, boy. Don't go too hard on me, kid. I don't think I'd be able to take it." He laughed into your next kiss before settling in with you for the night, an arm tight around your body. Still, that wasn't a no. If he liked it, then there was a whole new realm of opportunity open for the two of you, wasn't there? You were still thinking of how to tie him down when you fell asleep, an abundance new ideas running through your head. 

 


End file.
